The End of the World
by meliorism
Summary: Dunia berakhir besok pagi, jadi mereka putuskan untuk tidur hari ini.


The End of the World

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Warning: Saya rasa nggak ada, just AU.

* * *

Dunia berakhir besok pagi, jadi mereka putuskan untuk tidur hari ini.

 _ **00:00:00**_

Pembaca berita itu baru akan sampai ke topik utama sebelum akhirnya Sugawara mencabut paksa kabel televisi. Ia tidak tertarik lagi, toh semua saluran akan menayangkan berita yang sama; bahwa dunia akan berakhir esok pagi. Mungkin tetangganya yang takut mati itu akan melotot ke layar kacanya sampai-sampai rasanya biasa menelanjangi si pembaca berita, tapi Sugawa tidak. Apakah dunia berakhir besok atau kemarin, tidak akan ada bedanya.

"Bahaya loh, mencabut paksa kabel seperti itu. Kalau kena arus pendek kau bisa mati."

"Kalau mati sekarang setidaknya aku mengurangi kerja malaikat. Setidaknya satu jiwa sudah melayang terlebih dahulu." Sugawara menanggapi dengan santai. Bau mentol menguar dan tanpa perlu ia berbalik, Sugawara tau ia ditertawakan.

Jadi ia berputar, bertanya dengan mantap:

" _Nah kita punya beberapa jam sebelum dunia berakhir dan mati. Jadi sebaiknya, apa yang harus kita lakukan_?"

 _ **01:39:05**_

"Jika orang tuaku masih hidup, aku mungkin akan menelepon mereka saat ini." Adalah sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Oikawa tanpa aba-aba saat ia tengah mengisi gelasnya dengan air dingin dari keran di dapur.

Dan itu mengejutkan jika teringat bahwa hubungan Oikawa dan orang tuanya tidak begitu baik. Kenyataan bahwa Oikawa membeci orang tuanya setengah mati dan berdeklarasi sepihak pada bulan Juni diumurnya yang ke 19 lewat 30 hari, melalui telepon pada tengah hari yang panas dari ayahnya itu adalah hubungan orang tua-anak terakhir dari seorang Oikawa Tooru, makin membuat Sugawara terkejut.

"Hanya saja aku tidak pernah bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberi tau mereka," Lanjut Oikawa, sadar bahwa tidak akan ada respon sampai topik ini selesai. "Jangan tatap aku begitu, orang yang mau mati kan memang suka membahas hal-hal begini.

Ia meneguk isi gelasnya sampai setengah habis sambil menatap Sugawara lekat-lekat. "Aku mungkin membenci mereka untuk membunuh diriku secara sistematis. Dengan segala paksaan dan tuntutan sana sini dengan alasan demi kebaikan, demi masa depan, demi diriku. Persetan. Aku mungkin mengutuk mereka yang akhirnya menjual jiwaku untuk mensucikan jiwa mereka sendiri, dengan mengkambing hitamkan aku untuk segala kecacatan mereka."

"Aku mungkin tidak akan mengampuni dosa mereka walau pada akhirnya mereka akan menyeretku ke neraka sama-sama." Sugawara masih tidak bergeming dari ambang pintu, Oikawa melirik dari ujung mata sebelum melanjutkan. "Hanya saja, sampai saat dimana kematianku hanya tinggal menghitung jam (yang berarti sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul mereka, eh), aku masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata, dan,"

Oikawa menoleh, menatap Sugawara pada irisnya yang mengilat.

"dan memberi tau ibuku bahwa pie apelnya adalah yang terbaik sedunia, dan ayahku adalah guru matematika terhebat seantero jagat raya. Tidak, bahkan sampai pada saat terakhir mereka bernapas."

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara napas yang berusaha diatur dan langkah kaki yang mengayun ke balkon mereka. Oikawa sempat meraih gelas dan mengisinya lagi sampai penuh.

Suara yang terdengar menit berikutnya adalah suara kaca yang dilempar dan pecah di suatu tempat.

Oikawa masuk lagi, basah.

"Makanya aku benci orang yang mau mati. Mereka meracau yang tidak-tidak."

 _ **02:02:00**_

Sugawara berdiri didekat telepon di dapur, menimang-nimang sesuatu sebelum akhirnya bertanya dengan wajah serius: "Menurutmu, apakah KFC masih mau terima servis hantaran di jam terakhir kehidupan begini?"

"Oh sayang, kematian bisa menunggu tapi sayap ayam tidak."

 _ **02:40:00**_

Kata pengantar pesanan mereka; "Setiap manusia berhak untuk sepotong paha ayam garing sebelum mati. Dan aku setidaknya bisa masuk surga karena mengantarkan kebahagian untuk orang-orang di akhir hidupnya." Disambut baik oleh Sugawara sambil mendoakan pemuda itu masuk surga bagian manapun yang ia inginkan (walaupun sugawara sendiri skeptis dengan hal-hal mengenai kehidupan setelah kematian).

Oikawa bahkan ikut berdiri dan mengantar pergi anak itu sampai lobi apartment dan melambai ketika mesin motor dinyalakan sambil berteriak: "Semoga kau masuk surga paha ayam goreng, nak."

Pada jam-jam terakhir kehidupan mereka, hal-hal kecil berubah menjadi hal-hal besar.

 _ **03:11:58**_

"Kau tidak mau hubungi Daichi?"

Sugawara bahkan lebih memilih untuk memberesi bekas tulang ayamnya, dibanding menjawab pertanyaan Oikawa. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat ke dapur, membuang sampahnya, mencuci tangan, dan berkumur sebelum kembali duduk di meja makan. Sementara Oikawa masih menjilati sisa-sisa ayam di tangannya, Sugawara mencoba merapikan sesuatu yang tercecer di hatinya.

"Ketika," Sugawara memulai dengan menatap kepalan tangannya. "Ketika ia berkata 'aku akan mencintaimu' dalam sudut pikiranku mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa tidak akan pernah ada kata 'akan' dalam situasi kami."

Lalu ingatannya akan kembali terbang pada masa-masa tahun pertama kuliah, dimana mereka memutuskan untuk hidup berdasarkan hati mereka. Atau setidaknya begitulah rencana awalnya. Tentang ciuman-ciuman seringan kapas yang mendarat pada kulit tubuh. Tentang lenguhan tengah malam diantara tawa kecil yang terselip. Tentang cerita cinta dimana satu menit terasa seperti selamanya. Tentang cinta yang membuatmu lupa segalanya.

Sampai lupa pula bahwa cintamu terbelenggu bak budak norma.

Dan sampai pada akhirnya tatapan mereka tidak lagi menatap hal yang sama. Senyum mereka tidak lagi tersenyum untuk hal yang sama. Sugawara sadar bahwa Daichi Sawamura hanya menatap tatapan masyarakat dan tersenyum untuk ekspetasi-eskpetasi mereka.

"Aku mencintainya loh, sampai saat ini dan sampai saat aku mati nanti."

"Yang artinya kau hanya akan mencintainya sampai kurang dari 3 jam lagi. Kau masih menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sugawara pernah berpikir, akan lebih baik kalau mereka menghilang saja seperti bintang jatuh yang melesat. Atau jika pilihan itu terlampau tidak masuk akal, mungkin akan lebih baik untuk masyarakat diam saja tanpa ikut campur dalam hati mereka.

Tapi pada akhirnya tidak keduanya. Mereka tidak menghilang seperti bintang jatuh, Daichi hanya memilih untuk pergi entah kemana dan Sugawara beruntung untuk tetap waras sehingga ia tau bahwa pilihan 'melanjutkan hidup' adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa.

"Aku pernah menghubunginya dua musim panas lalu, dia mau menikah saat itu." Sugawara mempererat kepalan tangannya. "Dan sebagai orang yang masih dan akan selalu mencintainya, membiarkannya tenang di akhir waktu mungkin adalah bentuk cinta paling akhir yang bisa kuberi untuknya."

Oikawa hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana air mineral tercampur bulir-bulir air mata.

 _ **04:00:59**_

Sugawara memutuskan untuk mandi karena ia pikir mati dalam keadaan bersih dan wangi tidak buruk juga. Jadi ia menuangkan sabun dan membuat busa berbau jeruk limau lalu menggosok seluruh kulitnya. Lucu bagaimana kebiasaan sepele seperti mandi menjadi hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan lagi. Dan semua hal menjadi lucu ketika ia sadar bahwa dunia bahkan akan berakhir dalam hitungan jam. Sugawara tertawa, terbahak sampai-sampai sakit perut. Sambil tertawa ia nyalakan keran dan air mengalir dari pancuran. Busanya terbawa air, setengah perasaannya ikut hanyut bersamanya.

Sementara Oikawa memilih untuk menghabiskan puntung rokoknya yang terakhir sambil membaca-baca ulang percakapan terakhirnya dengan orang-orang di aplikasi kirim pesan virtual. Kebanyakan hal-hal bodoh dan tidak penting, tapi mengingat bahwa percakapan tersebut menjadi percakapan terakhir dan tidak akan ada percakapa bodoh lainnya, Oikawa perlu menarik satu tarikan panjang untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan asap rokok dan belajar untuk tidak terlalu meratapinya.

Baik Oikawa maupun Sugawara punya caranya sendiri untuk menelan kenyataan bahwa dunia akan berakhir saat matahari terbit.

 _ **05:00:00**_

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bersama?" Sugawara bertanya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Kenapa kita harus?"

Sempat ada jeda sepuluh detik sebelum Oikawa mendapat jawaban. "Karena dunia akan berakhir dalam hitungan satu jam dan kita berbagi lelah yang sama."

Oikawa tertawa dan untuk sejenak Sugawara memejamkan matanya, menikmati perasaan nostalgia yang menjalar ketika ruangan itu dipenuhi tawa ringan. Menghabiskan akhir hidup (bukan perumpaan) bersama Oikawa memang terdengar menggelikan, namun sesungguhnya tidak seburuk itu. Mereka menemukan satu sama lain dengan lubang menganga dikehidupan mereka, lalu perlahan mencoba mengisinya dengan cara mereka sendiri.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak ingin wangi sabunmu tercampur bau keringat dan lendir." Oikawa menggumam. "Tapi kalau tidur saja aku tidak keberatan kok."

Sugawara setuju, jadi mereka mendekatkan badan, menarik selimut dan menyilangkan kaki-kaki dan menutup mata lalu jatuh tertidur.

Tanpa pikiran-pikiran yang bertanya bagaimana dunia akan berakhir.

Dengan lubang yang terisi sempurna.

"Selamat tidur."

 _ **06:00:00**_

The world's end.

 **Fin.**


End file.
